Sweet Enough
by LavieTyme
Summary: Noriko Ida starts classes at the cram school as a page, considering she joined during the 2nd semester. She starts off alone, but someone quite strange turns up soon after, claiming to be Amaimon. Why would a demon of that level take an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters except my own.**

This is the first fan fiction that I am writing. I'm so nervous!

* * *

A man behind a desk looked up from his paper as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said. A girl peeked behind the door and slowly entered the room. She wore a sweatshirt and shorts, unlike the many students in the academy. Her dark hair was pulled back and it swayed as she walked.

The held her hands nervously in front of her chest when she stopped in front of the desk. She giggled when she looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He frowned and the girl stiffened. "I'm sorry," she apologized. The man waved his hand and smiled again.

"Welcome, Noriko Ida. My name is Mephisto Pheles, and I am the director of this academy." he stood up from his chair and walked over to Noriko and brought out a key. "This key will allow you to access the cram school." Noriko looked up from the key and stared.

"'Cram' school?" she asked. The director smiled. "There would be no point of you being here as you are not attending normal classes, would there?" Noriko shrugged and took the key.

Mephisto walked behind the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "I wish that you had come at the beginning of the year," he said, "but I'm sure we can catch you up and have you earn the title of 'esquire,' like our current 'cram' students."

Noriko backed away from the director and hit the desk. "Ouch," she said and rubbed her back. It was then that she noticed a green hamster staring at her. She paused and looked back at the director, forgetting the strange animal.

"Um, where will I be staying?" she asked. Mephisto walked towards the door and beckoned Noriko to follow him.

"That is what I will be showing you," he said. He opened the door for Noriko and watched as she walked into the hall. He looked back at the hamster before following the girl outside, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters except for my own**

So it turns out that Noriko is also Paco's name. I guess I should have found that out before haha. Anyway, I had already written part of this, so I decided to finish it, but it's really late here... Oh well.

* * *

The room the director, named Mephisto Pheles, and I had entered was empty and dark. I gasped when I noticed that it was full of cobwebs and dust, immediately coughing as the dust entered my lungs.

"I'm… sleeping here?" I asked him. Mephisto flipped the light switch and smiled. "Wonderful, isn't it? You get this room all to yourself, but, as you can see, it hasn't been used in a while."

I managed to empty my lungs and stare at the room. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought._ He wants me to stay _here_?_

"Now about that key I gave you earlier," Mephisto said. I turned my attention to the director as he looked down on me. "You can use it on any door and get to the cram school. You will be in those classes during the day, while other students are in regular classes. It won't be for forever, though," he said and winked. "Once you pass the 'esquire' exam, you will join the other students."

Mephisto turned around and walked out the door, saying "eins, zwei, drei." I turned after him, but he had disappeared. I looked down both halls, but I didn't see him down either one of them. I sighed and turned back to the room invaded by the dust and cobwebs. "I guess it's something to do, for now anyways," I said, scrunching up my face in disgust.

* * *

I stretched out across my new bed and sighed, finally able to breath without inhaling dust particles. I opened my eyes and smiled at the ceiling. I realized that it was the first thing that I had actually worked hard on in a long while.

I looked around the room, taking in my new surroundings. There was another bed across from mine, as well as another desk. I frowned and looked back at the ceiling. I was alone, once again.

Slowly I got off the bed and exited the room, looking for another person to talk to. As I feared, there was no one on this floor, but I didn't want to use the rest of my energy to find someone. I was already so tired from cleaning and scared that if I tried going down stairs, I would trip. _Surely I can wait until tomorrow?_ I thought, reentering my room and collapsing on the bed. _I'll just take a little nap. Ah, so tired…_

* * *

_The demons kept on creeping closer. I hugged someone's legs even tighter and buried my face into her skirt. "Noriko, please. They don't want to hurt you, they just want to play," she said. One of the demons broke away from the slower ones behind it. I screamed as it reached towards me and touched my hand. It jerked back as tears streamed down my face. "Noriko..."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. _Ah, that was weird,_ I thought. _Was it a dream, or a memory? _I looked out the window in a daze. _The sun, it's so warm…_

"Shit!" I yelled as I realized the time. I jumped from the bed and ran out the door. I could hear students on the floors below exiting the building. I spotted two girls starting to walk down the stairs and called out to them.

"Oh, hi," one of them said. She had short hair and seemed nice. The other had purple hair and was glaring at me.

"I'm Noriko Ida, and, uh, I'm new here. Are either of you in the cram school?" I asked. The short-haired one smiled and pointed to the girl next to her.

"Izumo-san is. Are you joining?" she asked.

"A little late, if you ask me," the one named Izumo said. My face burned as I ran down the stairs to talk to them.

"Can you show me how to get there, please? The director didn't show me," I said. Izumo snorted and glared again.

"You got a key, right?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, right." I said, taking it out of my pocket and handing it to her. She took it and walked down the stairs. The other girl and I followed her until she stopped at a random door.

"My name's Noriko Paco, by the way," the other girl said. "Funny that we have the same name." I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, turning back to Izumo. "So this is it?"

"Of course not. This key can be used on any door to get you to the cram school," Izumo explained. "I'm pretty sure the director at least told you that much."

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention," I admitted. Izumo muttered something under her breath as Paco laughed. Izumo then opened the door into a space too big for the room I thought would be behind the door.

"This is the cram school," Paco said. "I used to go, but I dropped out earlier in the year."

I entered the hallway and admired the colors. I turned back to the two girls and smiled.

"Well, thanks. I got to go."

"Wait, you're not attending regular classes?" Izumo said in surprise. The Paco looked just as surprise.

"I'm behind the other students," I explained. "This was the only way to catch up to the rest of you." Paco smiled and grabbed Izumo.

"Well, we have to go," she said. "I hope to see you around, Noriko-san." She pulled Izumo away from the door as it slowly closed behind them. I was still smiling when I turned around, when I realized that I didn't have my key.

"Ah, shit!" I yelled, searching my pockets in case I had left it in one of them. "Great, of all the things that could have happened to me today."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters except for my own.**

This one is a bit shorter than the last, but at least I wasn't half asleep while writing it. Anyway, the story continues!

* * *

"Can I be sure that you will not lose this key?" the director asked. He smiled while showing me the new key, an exact replica of the original. I tried to grab it, but he snatched his hand away from mine. He was teasing me with his smile. I shrugged, but he still wouldn't give me the key.

"Okay, fine. I'll… put it somewhere… uh, like… I don't know." I said. "How about I just wear it around my neck?" Mephisto smiled and snapped his fingers, showing me the new chain that was threaded through the key. I looked at him with disbelief as he handed me the key.

"Now, Ms. Ida. You are to report to room 1106 at the cram school. You still have a few classes left for the day, and then you can return to your dorm," Mephisto said. "Good luck!" He waved me away, but I lingered. He looked at me in confusion as I searched his desk.

"Uh, wasn't there a hamster here?" I asked.

"Ah, yes." He responded. "I'm sure you will see him around. Now, please hurry. Your classes will start in a few minutes. I'm sure Ms. Kamiki showed you how to use the key?"

"You mean Izumo?" I realized that I hadn't caught her full name. Mephisto nodded.

"Yes, Kamiki Izumo and Noriko Paco were the two girls that you met earilier." Again he waved me towards the door. Slowly I walked out of his office and sighed. _He sure is mysterious,_ I thought. _As well as that hamster, wherever it is._

The nearest door I found was a janitor's closet. I curiously stuck the key and unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside. Once again I was met with the same hallway I had been stuck in earlier._ Kamiki was right, the key really works on any door._ I giggled as I closed the door behind me and headed down the hall, remembering to hang the key on my neck. The chain was long enough to tuck under my shirt, like I did with most necklaces I wore.

"Uh, room 1106. 1106…" I murmured. "Ah, where the hell is that?" I ran down the hallway, searching for the room. _God, I'm so lost,_ I thought. _Hard to believe considering it's just one freaking long hallway! _I sighed as I finally reached the door. I held my breath as I opened it, my hand shaking. The room was nearly empty of people except for one man sitting on the desk.

"Welcome, Ms. Ido." He said. "My name is Kaoru Tsubaki." He got up and opened the door I was still standing by. "I am your physical education teacher, so we will not be in this room for class, though today I thought I would show you how to get to the room we will be in."

I tuned out as we walked down the hallway, trying not to stare at his sideburns. It was nearly impossible, they were so big._ I swear I have never seen someone with sideburns like that._

* * *

The rest of the teachers were not as striking in appearance as Mr. Tsubaki, but I did manage to associate each face with the subject they were teaching. By the time the last class was done, I was so bored. All they talked about were introductions to their subjects. Nothing hands on. I sighed as I walked down the hallway, barely paying attention when I ran into somebody.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Oh, uh, Izumo!" She was glaring as I helped her up off of the floor.

"You should really watch where you're going, you know?" she said as she walked passed me in the opposite direction I was going.

"Sorry!" I shouted again after her. _What a bitch,_ I thought.

* * *

Ugh, I can't get rid of these stupid lines! I want to get another chapter out later today, but I don't know if I will. Please leave a review for ideas and criticism and stuff to make it better. I'm kinda just winging it right now... Now good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters except for my own**

So this one was really short, but I did want to upload something again today... I was bored and had nothing to do. It's kinda just and introduction to the other characters that Noriko has met and what she thinks of them... yeah, kinda boring.

Please review to make this story better!

* * *

I gave a sigh of relief as I exited the room of my final class. I resisted punching my fist in the air as I walked down the long hallway. _I'm finally done,_ I thought. The first week of training had ended, and, to my surprise, Mephisto was already talking about the 'Exwire' exam.

_I'm so relieved. I won't have to be alone anymore!_ I thought, excited that soon I would be able to join the rest of the students. I had seen them heading to their own classes as mine finished.

"Hey, Noriko." My thoughts were interrupted by a guy with pink hair, Renzo Shima. Honestly, I thought he was an annoying perv, but I would never say that to his face. He was following two other guys, Ryuji Suguro, or 'Bon,' and Konekomaru Miwa. Bon grunted a 'hello' as he passed as Konekomaru said hi. I waved back and giggled as Shima blew a kiss to me._ What a creep,_ I thought.

Nearing the door I usually entered and exited through, I saw Shiemi Moriyama and Izumo. I smiled at Shiemi, who smiled back. Izumo ignored me, as usual.

"Hi Shiemi. How are you guys doing?" I asked, referring to both her and her familiar who was currently sitting on her head. Shiemi giggled as he made his way down her hair and onto her shoulder. "I heard that you guys went on a mission recently."

"Oh, I wasn't much help." She said, smiling.

"You can say that again," Izumo mumbled. I shot her a glare, but she never saw it as she walked down the hallway.

"I have to go," Shiemi said, walking after her. I waved goodbye and watched as she slowly caught up to Izumo. I turned to head out the door and ran into someone.

"Ow," I said as I held my nose and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Noriko-san. I didn't realize you were there." I looked up and blushed, realizing that I had bumped into Yukio Okumura, my exorcist teacher during lunch. I waved my hand saying that I wasn't paying attention. He laughed and started walking down the hallway. I sighed and exited the hallway, and to my surprise, was met by Mephisto.

"Hello, Ms. Ida. Would you please come with me?" he smiled.

* * *

Oooh, what's gonna happen? Hahaha... I'm not that sure yet myself. I do know that Noriko is finally gonna meet Amaimon, so, excitement! For me anyway...

I don't know how much I'll be writing; school is going to start up again soon. And I was finally getting used to sleeping in...

Good Bye

-LavieTyme


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any characters except for my own**

Finally, I say. FI-NAL-LY! I managed to get Amaimon into the story! If you can't tell, he's one of my favorite characters. Hehe...

Please review so I can make this story better (I'm not forcing you to. Do whatever you want)

* * *

_**Thursday, the first week of Cram School.**_

* * *

I gazed into the shadows, sitting on the floor of the long hallway. I was already so tired with all of the information my teachers had been feeding me. Before I had enrolled in these classes, I had barely kept up, and I didn't even have that many classes. Joining the 'Cram' school was proving to be more difficult than my original classes had been.

My hands were cold and I reached into my pockets of my jacket. I gave a sigh of content at the small amount of warmth circulating through the fabric. It was light relief from the strange cold from the hallway, but I thought it was still nice.

I spotted a coal tar floating above me and my eyes widened in fear. I know they're just low class demons, but they just freak me out. I shrieked as it neared my face and blew it away, altering its course. I gave a sigh of relief as it floated away.

"That wasn't very nice."

The voice surprised me as I looked around franticly._ Who had been watching me?_ I thought when I could not find the source of the voice. A shadow from above caught my eye and I looked up to see a boy hanging above me. I gasped as he flipped over and landed in front of me.

"But then again, I don't really care for the kin of my brother."

I stared into his blue eyes and was surprised to find that they didn't show any emotion except for boredom. My eyes wandered to his clothes, which were very strange and different, and then to his hair, green and fashioned into a spike on his head.

_What a weirdo, _I thought._ And did he say that the kin of his brother are the _coal tars?

The boy stuck out his right hand as his other reached into his pocket and pull out a lollipop. I watched in amazement as he skillfully unwrapped it with one hand.

"I'm Amaimon, the Earth King. I've been watching you for a while now, Noriko-san." He said and stuck the lollipop into his mouth. _He's not a weirdo, he's a creep! And did he just say the 'Earth King?' _I would have backed away, but I was already up against the wall. His hand was still outstretched toward me. I cautiously took his hand and shook it.

Amaimon quickly pulled his hand away and stood up. He blocked out the light. All I could see was his silhouette.

"Why are you here, Noriko-san?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment before lowering my head.

"I just," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "… needed to get out of that room." I heard him kneel back down before he grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. A tear fell down my face and landed on his hand.

"There's no need to cry, Noriko-san," he said, handing me another lollipop from his pocket. "It won't be that bad."

* * *

**_Present time (Friday)_**

* * *

"A-amaimon?" I asked as I realized who was in Mephisto's office.

"Hello, Noriko-san," he said. Mephisto looked from me to the boy and smiled. He walked over to him, leaving me in the doorway.

"So you've already met her, on your own accord?" Mephisto asked Amaimon. He nodded.

"She seemed very interesting, nii-san. I'm sorry," Amaimon said. He seemed as bored as ever as he was sitting on the desk.

I blushed as they both turned back to me. Mephisto grinned as Amaimon sucked on another lollipop. I gasped and reached into my pocket, pulling out the wrapper of a watermelon flavored lollipop.

"Um, I forgot to thank you…" I said nervously. Mephisto looked at Amaimon in surprise.

"You actually gave her one of your lollipops?" he asked him. Amaimon shrugged as I blushed even more. Mephisto grinned again as he looked at me.

"Isn't that a rare occurrence!" he laughed. I stuck the wrapper back into my pocket, leaving my hand there as I fingered the edges of the waxy paper. _A rare occurrence, huh?_ I thought, repeating Mephisto's words.

"Now, for why I asked you here…" Mephisto said, turning his attention back to me. "It seems as though your sister's conditioned has worsened over the past few days."

I could already feel the tears coming. I hung my head, not daring to let them see me cry, although Amaimon had already seen them. _Speak of the devil,_ I thought as I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder. _Very funny. I don't want him to see me like this again._

"If you would like, Ms. Ida," Mephisto continued. "I will allow you to visit her, only if you are accompanied by Amaimon." I lifted my head again and stared into Amaimon's eyes as he pulled out another lollipop.

"Okay," I said as I took the lollipop from his hand.

* * *

I had to check to see if 'coal tars' were while writing this, and I saw these cute hats and wallets and stuff online based off of them. It made me smile they were so cute. : 3

Right now my parents and their friends are playing a mix of an older version and newer one of Trivia Pursuit. I tried to play, but I didn't know a single thing. I feel so dumb.

Thanks for reading, and have a good day!

-LavieTyme


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any characters except for my own**

So I'm starting a new fanfic and I already have the first chapter done. The only problem is I don't know what to call it yet, so I don't know when it will be uploaded. Also, school starts up again, so I won't be uploading as much as I was over break. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"So, we're taking the bus?" I asked Amaimon, barely registering as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me away before I walked into a group of teenagers that were gossiping and shit. I sighed as we stopped and leaned against a support beam.

"Noriko-san, what's wrong with your sister?" Amaimon asked. I had hoped that he wouldn't ask. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his blue eyes. "Please tell me." I pulled away and tried to hide my face behind my sweatshirt. I could tell that Amaimon was still watching me, but he seemed to lose interest and unwrapped another lollipop, sticking it into his mouth.

I turned back to him but averted my gaze from his. "She got sick when we were living in America. We moved here, hoping that someone would know what kind of sickness she had, but none of the doctors knew what it was. She was transported to a hospital a few weeks ago."

"Is that when nii-san found you?" Amaimon asked. I nodded and stared ahead. "He knew that I had been seeing strange things when I came here and told me that I had been seeing demons." I managed a small smile. "He said I could save her, Amaimon." He pulled the lollipop from his mouth.

"Then it's likely that she was injured by a demon." He said. I nodded and looked back at him, surprised that he was still looking at her.

"When we first met, you said that the coal tar were your brother's kin." I said. He nodded and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth. I backed away from him, a little frightened. "But that means your brother is Astaroth, one of the eight demon kings." He nodded and bowed.

"As I said when we first met, I am Amaimon, the demon king of Earth," he said. "I was quite sure that you would have realized this sooner, Noriko-san."_ God, I'm so stupid,_ I thought, finally realizing what he meant that first day. _I honestly thought that you were just a creep posing as the demon king. _

"Why are you interested in me?" I murmured under my breath. Amaimon cocked his head and finished the lollipop.

"You seemed interesting. It was unlike my brother to take on someone in the middle of the year." He stuck the lollipop stick in his pocket and reached for another one. I grabbed his arm, surprising him and myself.

"You had no right to stalk me," I said. Amaimon shrugged and grabbed my other hand. He held it up to the light and looked intently at it.

"You have very nice hands, Noriko-san." He said. It caught me off guard and he smiled. I loosened my grip around his other wrist. He pulled out a lollipop and put it in my hand, releasing it as I grabbed the sweet.

"What does this have to do with you stalking me?" I asked, staring at the lollipop. Amaimon smiled and leaned closer to my face.

"I realized while I was watching you that you where lonely and turning bitter. You could use something sweet," he said and turned away.


End file.
